Quarter Notes
by Cut-Wrist Kate
Summary: Music brings us together but it can also tear us apart. HPLM Character death


Harry climbed out his window and fell as silently as possible to the ground. He gave a small cry as his wounds were jarred painfully when he landed. He began to walk away from the house that had been a living hell for him for the past 16 of his 17 years of life. As he walked he could hear the sounds of his monstrous Uncle yelling at his locked door trying to gain access. As he walked the cool night air calmed him and cooled his heated, marred, lashed and bruised flesh. He walked and walked until he came to a hotel lounge. He walked in and was led to the lounge area without a second thought. He walked past the bar and tables and went straight to the Grand Piano, greeting some of the regulars alone the way.

When he reached it he once again marveled at its sleek and gleaming beauty, running his fingers lightly over the keys before sitting on the bench in front of it. He closed his eyes and took a deep cleansing breath before beginning to play a dark and moving piece named 'Two Ghosts in my Head.' The music filled the room with such gothic splendor that the bartender gave a small sigh at the feelings presented and hidden within the notes. The music seemed to pour out of his very soul. As he played the final cord nobody dared make a sound for hear of destroying the beautiful ghost of sound that hovered in the air.

As he began another melodic tune it seemed as if the world had fallen back in place. The peace and comfort of playing fell over Harry in waves and he played for hours. In his serenity he didn't notice someone walking up behind him until they began clapping softly when he finished his final song. Shocked Harry spun around to find himself in front of non other than the renowned Lucius Abraxis Malfoy. Harry regarded him with cautious eyes before standing. He began to walk away and he turned back for a single moment.

"Would you care to join me for a drink?" Harry asked quietly. Lucius simply gave a small smile and stepped forward. He walked with Harry to a small booth at the back of the room. They sat facing each other neither speaking. Just enjoying the comfort of sitting with someone. They sat like that for hours before Harry stood. "It is my time to leave, I hope to see you again Mr. Malfoy," before walking away. He walked the long walk home pondering the events of the night. When he returned he climbed up the gutter pipe into his room and lay down on his bed so he could gather an hours worth of sleep before he had t rise and begin making breakfast for his grotesquely overweight Uncle.

His sleep, though short, was peaceful and refreshing. The day past the same as any other save fore one thing. Harry couldn't keep his mind off how comforting it was to be able to sit with Lucius…Mr. Malfoy without needing to pretend he was something he wasn't. All day his mind would wander to some small detail that he didn't even remember noticing about Mr. Malfoy. Like the pure black silk ribbon that held most of his beautiful satin blond hair back from his face save the random wisp the hung in front of his face, framing it beautifully and bringing out the color of his marvelous mercury eyes.

When finally evening came he once again crept quietly out the window and fell softly to the ground. As he played the piano no thoughts entered his mind but there was always the slight ghost of a thought that had been haunting his mind all day, would he come again? As he played the final note he felt a small amount of disappointment for he couldn't see him. With these thoughts of disappointment he walked over to his regular booth and sat, prepared to feel the onslaught of incriminating thoughts that convinced his that he was foolish to believe that he would come back, after all what fun was it to sit with someone who didn't even talk? He leant his head forward, ran his fingers through his hair and gripped his scalp repeating under his breath for the thoughts to shut up. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up slowly to find mercury eyes looking down on him with worry. He slowly released his grip o his scalp and lowered his hands. Mr. Malfoy sat down.

"Who, may I ask, would you like to shut up?" Harry's cheeks flushed a slight red and he looked down at the table. "No one of importance, simply the constant turning and tumbling of destructive thoughts." Mr. Malfoy made no other comment and they fell into another comforting silence. Not even when a single drop of crimson blood slid down Harry's face. Lucius only stood and wiped it off gently. He brought his hand up ad hesitated slightly before running his hand through Harry's hair. Harry leaned into the touch slightly but when Lucius pulled his hand away it was as he expected. It was smeared with blood. Upon closer inspection it seemed as if Harry had clutched his head a little bit too hard.

Lucius calmly healed the wounds and seated himself once again. As the night came to a close they parted with a silent and slightly unheard promise to return. Once again Harry returned home to indulge in a meager one-hour's worth of sleep before rising to endure hell on earth once more. He rose, cooked an extravagant meal only to have it and the plate it was on thrown at him when his back was turned. Resigned he set forth on the task of making yet another meal for his gluttonous family. It appeared as thought they were happy with this one so he continued to scrub down every tangible surface in the house to a shine. It had to shine even if it was a wall or a trash bin.

From here he went outside to mow the lawn of the dreadful mm. that had grown overnight, weed the garden of all imaginary weeds and so on and so forth. Sometime between all of this he had found time to make brunch, tea, lunch, second lunch, supper, diner and many snacks for his family. Unfortunately the day came to a close and he obediently went down to the basement to get his punishment. It was the only form of exercise Mr. Dursley ever got. It involved the strenuous task of whipping, cutting, hitting, beating etc. He made it perfectly clear that Harry should be grateful for this, after all Mr. Dursley was only trying to help cure Harry.

Thankfully Harry never believed a word Mr. Dursley said. Night finally came and the Dursleys were thankfully asleep as Harry once again snuck quietly out of the house. As he once again played the piano he began to feel rejuvenated and healed. He easily forgot Mr. Dursley had crossed new borders and banned Harry from wearing a shirt therefore most of his wounds were exposed for the entire world to see. The red and raw lacerations caused from the whip, the green, black and blue bruises from fists and metal pipes. The skeletal form of his chest and back were also on display for every single curious eye to see and ridicule.

He forgot all of this as he played and poured what was left of his dark and broken soul into it. Still held within the deep hold of music he walked over to his booth and sat down, prepared for either an evening alone or one of silence but unfortunately nether would show themselves. When Mr. Malfoy finally presented himself he did not, as Harry expected, sit down. Instead he spoke. "Mr. Potter, would you care to stand." It wasn't a question. Reluctantly and slowly Harry stood. Mr. Malfoy gave no outward impression that he cared about the state young Harry's body was in. He simply raked his eyes slowly over the body before transfiguring him a plain gray cotton shirt. He sat down and gestured to Harry for him to do the same.

Eyes downcast Harry didn't react for a minute when Mr. Malfoy next spoke. "Explain." Harry looked up with a small spark of defiance in his eyes. "What do you want me to say Mr. Malfoy? That a routine is burnt into my soul so deep that my internal clock has begun to tick away the seconds of my life?" "If that is the truth then yes, but if that is a mere fabrication then that is the last thing I want to hear." Harry's only response was to look down. Mr. Malfoy gave a small sigh and stood. He walked around the table to stand in front of Harry. He placed a finger gently under his chin and slowly lifted his head. "Never be ashamed of that which you can not control."

Harry lifted his eyes and Mr. Malfoy was stunned by their brilliance. He sat slowly beside him and wrapped his arms around him. Harry leaned back into his chest and Mr. Malfoy rested his chin on Harry's head. After an hour of sitting in silence Mr. Malfoy spoke. "Harry, I would like to help you find an apartment, you are of age, it is time to leave your past behind and step into the future." Harry turned his head in the embrace. "That is extremely kind of you Mr. Malfoy." "Lucius" Harry turned his head a little more in confusion. "Pardon?" "I have grown tired of this Mr. Malfoy nonsense. My name is Lucius just as yours is Harry."

Harry leaned into the embrace a little more and whispered Lucius' name under his breath as if testing and tasting its sweet flavor. As the night cam to a close there was another silent promise but this one wasn't one to return, it was one of hope. Back at the Dursleys life continued as normal save for one small thing. Harry knew that as he mowed the already impeccably short grass that it would be the last time and as he cooked meals he knew that he would soon be cooking for himself and only himself unless he had someone over. Finally, as he was beaten he knew that it would be the last time. He would never let someone hurt him again. As he lay in bed waiting for everyone to fall asleep his mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. They were flying by so fast that he could barely understand them.

When silence at last fell he climbed out the window for the last time and he felt a weight that he didn't even know was there, lift off his shoulders. As he walked it seemed as if he could breath easier and he allowed himself to hope if only a little bit. As he reached the piano he felt, if possible, even more relaxed. He played that night with such passion that no one dared move. As he finished playing he sat at the piano for a moment longer feeling the final vibrations fade away. He walked towards the table with a small satisfied smile. To his slight surprise and hidden delight Mr. Mal…Lucius was already seated there.

When he reached the table, Lucius stood. "I believe that I have found the perfect place, come." Harry stepped forward and Lucius placed his arm around the small of Harry's waist, not quite touching. He led Harry out of the hotel and around to the back. "I assume you know how to side along Apparate?" Harry simply stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Lucius' waist. Lucius responded by wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders. With a loud crack they both disappeared. They reappeared in the front entrance of an apartment. Unfortunately Harry seemed to have lost his balance and were it not for Lucius' strong arms holding him up he would have fallen to the floor. As Harry regained him bearings Lucius held him close. Harry looked up and their eyes met. They stayed within the comforting embrace for a moment or two before something occurred to Lucius.

"Would you like to see you new home?" Harry turned around and gasped. It was marvelous, hardwood flood and luscious thick carpets. For Harry it was a dream come true. He stepped away from Lucius and looked around. His eyes were wide, trying to drink it all in. As he reached the carpet he stopped and looked over his shoulder. Lucius had also taken a few steps forward. Harry turned and walked towards Lucius. When he stood directly in front of him he looked down, a shy demeanor taking over. Lucius lifted his chin with a single manicured finger. Harry looked into his eyes. "Thank you…you honestly don't…don't know what this means to me." He looked down again but Lucius lifted his chin once again. "It's my pleasure." Lucius said softly.

Harry looked into his eyes and leaned forward a little before stopping. He hesitated a moment before he moved forward again. When skin met skin and lips met lips with was soft, gentle and beautiful. Lucius slowly brought his hand up and stroked Harry's cheek and wrapped his other arm around Harry's waist in order to pull him closer. Harry raised his hands to Lucius' hair. The kiss intensified in passion yet it also retained a slight innocence. When finally Harry pulled back he tried to look down again but Lucius held his gaze. He then wrapped his other arm around Harry's waist and simply held him. They stood like that for what felt like hours. Once again a night was spent in beautiful and comforting silence. When they finally separated the silent promise to see each other the very next day was delivered in the form of a kiss on the cheek. Lucius bent down slightly and pressed his lips softly to Harry's smooth cheek. When he pulled away it was reluctant and as he was walking away you could easily tell he didn't want to go but knew that he had no choice.

As the door closed behind him Harry brought his hand up to his cheek, still feeling the tingle left behind by Lucius' smooth lips. He walked through the apartments slowly, trying to find the bedroom. When he finally found it he didn't even take the time to marvel at its beauty before he stumbled to the bed and fell into a deep sleep. When he woke he was shocked to find that he had slept for eight hours. He got our of bed and found the bathroom. He showered in a slight daze but when he stepped out into the steamy room he came out of it and clutched onto the counter to regain his bearings and balance. His arms shook with the tension of his grip and his breathing was harsh. He looked down at his hands and the tendons and veins were fighting against the hold of his thin skin. As he finally began to relax he looked up through his wet hair and saw himself in the mirror. He was shocked at how many scars and lacerations littered his body. Ashamed at his weakness he dries and dressed without looking at himself.

Out of lack of anything to do he began to clean the apartment from top to bottom. Only once everything was clean as the day it was made did he leave for the hotel. It was by pure luck that he walked past this apartment building every night on his way to the hotel for if not he surly would have been lost. When he reached the hotel he once again greeted the few regulars who stayed to hear him play before going over to the piano and running his fingers gently over the keys before sitting down and beginning to play. This night he played with a different kind of passion. It was hot and fiery and it caused quite a few of the people to get questionable thoughts in their heads. When he finally finished even he was panting lightly but only enough for you to see a more prominent rise and fall in his chest.

When Lucius walked up behind Harry he didn't even notice. Lucius simple placed his hand on Harry's neck softly. Harry stood and turned to look at Lucius with slight trepidation. He wondered if he had gone to far the night before and destroyed everything. Lucius, seeming to know exactly what Harry was thinking, simple wrapped his arms around him and held him close. He gently kissed to top of Harry's head. Harry sighed and tightened his grip around Lucius' waist. "Perhaps" said Lucius "since I have already been privileged to see you home I should take you to see my manor." Harry looked up at him. "I would like that."

This time when they walked out of the hotel Lucius was boldly holding Harry tightly to his side. Once they were outside Harry turned and held onto Lucius so he could Apparate them there. Once again Harry's balance proved to be a slight problem but Lucius held him up and kept him steady. When Harry could finally stand on his own Lucius lent down and kissed him softly. When they separated Harry turned slightly to see the room and as he was looking around Lucius began leading him to the kitchens. They both sat in front of a steel counter and drank a cup of coffee. When Harry stood to take their empty cups away Lucius stopped him by placing a hand on his waist.

Harry put the cups down and turned to him. Lucius wrapped him arms around Harry's waist and stood, pulling him closer. They kissed again it but this time was different. It was hot and needy. Lucius pressed Harry up against the wall and pressed their bodies together. Harry whimpered slightly and began to unbutton Lucius' shirt. Lucius easily ridded Harry of his clothes and then he helped him to remove his own. Finally being able to feel each other's heated skin was amazing and Harry moaned again. "Please" he whimpered "please, I want you…in me." Lucius was to far gone to even consider saying no. He brought Harry over to the table and lay him down on it. He himself stood and the edge and pulled Harry towards him.

He spread Harry's thighs and lent down. Harry, unaware of what was happening, was shocked into a groan when he felt Lucius' hot and wet tongue probing at his entrance. How he became so talented using his tongue evaded him. When he pulled away he spat on him hand to use as some form of lubricant. "Please." Harry whimpered and Lucius could wait no more. He pushed in slowly and stopped when he was in fully to allow Harry some time to adjust. "Move." Lucius pulled out and suddenly slammed back in causing Harry to moan loudly. They continued like that and Harry loved every second of it. The roughness, the brutality was so fulfilling. When he came it was electric and all of his muscles tightened. This mindless act sent Lucius over the edge. He collapsed on top of Harry and showered his chest with light kisses.

When he regained his breath he stood and easily picked Harry up and brought him to the master bedroom. Once there they both easily fell asleep locked in a tight embrace. When Harry woke he was warm, rested and comfortable. He snuggled into the heat and the heat seemed to tighten its grip on him. That was when he remembered the night before. He gasped slightly and turned to look over his shoulder. He saw Lucius looking at him and smiling a soft smile. "Morning" Harry smiled slightly. "Morning." Lucius tightened his grip on him. "Would you care for some breakfast?" "I would love some." Lucius got out of bed completely uncaring of his nakedness and slipped on a silver robe. He then picked up an emerald green one and held it in front oh him. He lifted a single elegant eyebrow and smirked at Harry's blush. Harry glared softly and got out of the bed.

He walked up to Lucius slowly and took the robe but instead of putting it on he dropped it on the floor. He ran his nails over Lucius' chest and took one of his nipples into his mouth. He ran a trail of kisses down his chest and when he was fully hard he turned around and ground his ass into Lucius causing hi to moan. Hearing this he stopped, bent down giving Lucius a nice view of his ass, picked up the robe and walked away. Unfortunately for him he didn't make it very far. Before he eve reached the door Lucius had him pined against a wall and was kissing him roughly. He moaned and leant back against the wall and Lucius attacked him neck like a vampire starved of blood. The attack trailed down his chest, as Harry's legs seemed to fall apart.

"Touch yourself." Lucius growled. Using one hand he began to pink and roll one of his nipples while the other one grabbed one of his balls and squeezed it before stroking himself slowly. His head rolled back and he moaned. As his hand squeezed his cock he let out a gasp. He then abandoned his cock and let his hand wander until he found that pucker. He circled it once before pushing him and moaning. He fucked himself with his finger before adding another one and scissoring them and adding another and another until he was fucking himself with four fingers. "Stop."

He did and he lent against the wall breathing heavily. He looked over at Lucius and saw that he was clutching onto the bedpost to stop himself from touching himself. Harry slowly walked over to Lucius and kissed him before lying on the bed and spreading his legs, giving Lucius a wonderful view of his stretched hole. Lucius came forward and stroked the inside of Harry's thigh before lining himself up and pushing in and Harry moaned at the marvelous size. He pulled out and pushed back in hard, so hard and moved on the bed. "Yes!" Lucius continued like that until he began to stroke Harry to completion. They both came hard, harder than ever before and when he lay down he looked over at Harry. When he met his eyes they both smiled softly. "Move in with me." Harry's eyes widened. "What?" "I love you and I have become accustomed to your presence. Please, move in with me." "Yes! Of course" Harry leaned forward and kissed him softly. With that they fell asleep for another hour before waking up and going to the kitchen for breakfast.

A month passed. A glorious month filled with music, love and adoration. Life seemed perfect until one night Draco came over for diner. Harry sat on Lucius' right side as he sat at the head of the table and Draco sat at his left. "Well things certainly have changed since I left." Said Draco, containing a sneer. "Yes they have and I an happier than I can ever recall being. I hope you can respect that Draco." Said Lucius giving a slightly stern look to Draco while squeezing Harry's hand. "Of course father. If you are happy then I am happy as well." Harry looked at Draco. "Draco, I would like to apologize for all the foolish things I said and did while at school they were childish and immature. I am sincerely and deeply sorry." "I to would like to apologize and start off fresh." "I would like than."

Later in the bedroom right before going to bed Harry remembered he left the book he was reading in the library. "I'll be right back, bye-bye-bye" each 'bye' was punctuated by a kiss before he slipped out the door. As he was walking by Draco's door he was pulled inside and shoved up against the door. "You, you disgusting slut. How dare you poison my father's mind with your slanderous filth? He was a respectable man with pride and honor before you came along. Now all he can speak of is love and feelings. You, you wont live to regret the day you took my father from me." With that he procured a knife out of nowhere and slashed Harry's neck.

He stepped away from the body and watched in fall to the ground bleeding with sick pleasure. He stepped over the body and walked out, not looking back once. When Lucius finally found the body he was devastated and ran though the manor cutting the cords of every piano he came across. Depression ran through out his body like venom destroying every good thought and every happy memory until he became a cold lifeless shell. Music had lost its splendor.

A/N: I came up with idea in my band class when I was supposed to be paying. I jotted the skeleton down in my notebook. I have been writing it all through my French and theater classes ever since. I hope you liked the smut and the angsty ending. I know I loved writing them. Especially the smut because there was the adrenalin rush of being caught writing that by the teachers. Hoped you liked it. And thanks to my darling Cozy for always encouraging me to finish it. Love you. I know I know this has been sitting in my notebook for ages but I finally typed it up. REVIEW!!!

Kate


End file.
